Vampiric Viper
by whitetigerwolf
Summary: When Voldemort finally capture Viper Rose Potter, he plans on a fate worse than death for his enemy. But somthing goes wrong. FemHarry. One-Shot. READ A/N AT END. T for violence.
1. Chapter 1

**I Do Not Own Harry Potter**

**0000000000000000000**

Lord Voldemort smirked as the beaten and bloody body of Viper Rose Potter was dropped before him.

The sixteen year old girl had been a thorn in his side since before she was born. But now, now he would finally kill her. But only after he broke her completely.

"Viper Potter," the Dark Lord began, causing the girl to open her eyes and look up at him.

Sending him a glare, the dark-haired girl spit at him. The bloody spit landed several feet from from him, but one of the Deatheaters standing beside her, Alecto Carrow, slapped the girl for the insult.

The Dark Lord grinned and stood from his throne-like chair. The Deatheaters gathered around the room were silent as they watched his every move.

"Even in defeat, you are defiant," Voldemort continued. "I admire that. It's such a shame that you turned down my offer five years ago. You could have been my right hand."

"I'm not dead yet Riddle," Viper cloaked out hoarsely.

Voldemort didn't even reprimand the girl for the use of his birth name. "You're right of course, at least for now." He gestured for one of the Deatheaters to step forward. The Deatheater, Yaxley, stepped forward and handed a large syringe to his master.

"Do you know what this is?" Voldemort asked, holding Viper's face so she was forced to look at the syringe. Without giving the girl a chance to reply, he continued. "It's vampire blood. And thanks to an expansion charm, there is more than enough blood in this syringe to turn someone, you to be exact."

Viper snorted. "So rather than kill me, you're giving me immortality?"

The Dark Lord grinned. "Since I know your education in the subject of defense has been spotty at best, allow me to enlighten you," he explained. "When a muggle is turned into a vampire, not much really changes. In fact, muggle turned vampires can easily be considered stronger than they were before. But while the same concept applies to a witch or wizard, in fact they will become stronger than muggle turned vampires, it is not without a price. You see, when turned, a witch or wizard is drained of their magic. Though I'll admit, the more magic you possess, the stronger a vampire you'll become."

Voldemort's smirk grew as he saw the realization enter Viper's eyes. "You see," he continued, "though you may possess the strength of a century old vampire once turned, you will lose your magic. And after I turn you, I'm going to lock you away. Then I'm going to starve you, until you are consumed by blood-lust, before locking your friends in with you."

Viper tried to get up, but was held down by the two Deatheaters flanking her.

"After they're all dead, I'll starve you some more, only to give you children to feed off of. And only when I've broken you, when I've turned you into a monster that enjoys taking life, only then will I finally grant you mercy and end your life."

The Girl-Who-Lived began to struggle harder. Voldemort allowed himself to take in this glorious sight. Viper's small, boyish figure struggling before him was a sight he had longed imagined. To see her emerald green eyes wide with panic and fear was a sight he knew he would never forget.

Holding up the syringe, Voldemort instructed the two Deatheaters holding Viper, "Keep her still."

The Deatheaters grip tightened even more on the already struggling girl.

"This might hurt a little," Voldemort said with a grin, before jabbing the needle of the syringe into Viper and pressing the plunger, injecting the girl with vampire blood and infecting her. Pulling out the needle, he gestured for the two Deatheaters holding the girl to release her.

They did so and stepped back into the circle of gathered Deatheaters surrounding the room.

Voldemort watched as Viper struggled to her feet, only to gasp and collapse to her knees. The whole room watched as the girl clenched her teeth, trying not to scream out in pain, even as tears began to roll down her face. They laughed when, after ten minutes of struggling, Viper's fight left her and she began to scream in agony.

After another half-hour of watching Viper's pain, Voldemort frowned.

Something was happening to him as he was beginning to feel weaker. It took him a minute to realize what was happening, and when he did, he began to feel fear.

His magic was being drained.

In Voldemort's zeal to subject Viper to a living hell, he had forgotten to take into consideration the bond they shared, formed that night fifteen years earlier.

Now that same connection was draining his own magic.

Unable to stop the drain or kill viper until the change was complete (changing into a vampire healed all wrongs, recent and years old), Voldemort instead tried to preserve his own magic. Through his connection to his followers, the Dark Mark, Voldemort began to drain and feed his followers magic through the connection to Viper.

He wasn't sure when his Deatheaters began to notice the drain on their magic. Nor did he notice when they began to collapse, dead after losing their magic.

He didn't notice Viper's body grow and change. The sixteen year old body growing to the prime of life, growing to the proper height, or developing a figure supermodels would envy, Voldemort noticed none of it.

It was only when he felt his magic begin to drain again that Voldemort realized what he had done. He had just fed the magic of all of his followers, six-hundred and seventy-two witches, wizards, werewolves, and even sixteen veela into the girl. And now she was draining his own magic.

Without magic, his horcuxes were useless.

'I'm going to die,' was the last thought Voldemort had before collapsing dead as the last of his magic left him.

00000000000000

Pain.

That was the only way Viper, or as preferred to go by her middle name, Rose Potter could describe what was happening to her. This was a thousand times worse than the cruciatus curse.

At first Rose had been aware of where she was. But as the pain consumed her, it became everything.

There ceased to exist everything but pain. She saw nothing, though her eyes were open. She heard nothing, though she was screaming as loud as she could. She smelled nothing, though she had been held captive for weeks without cleaning. She tasted nothing, though her mouth was filled with blood from where she bit her tongue trying not to scream.

But she felt pain.

It was her whole world. She couldn't tell you when it started, an hour ago, a year, a millennium. She had no idea when it would end, in fact it was inconceivable that it could.

But end it did.

Suddenly, and without warning, the pain ended. And with it's passing, Rose's mind returned.

Standing up, the first thing she noticed, was that she was thirsty. Very thirsty. The next thing she noticed was a delicious scent that only aggravated her thirst and made her mouth water. It such a delicious scent that she had to have it.

Paying little mind to the bodies scattered around the room, Rose followed her nose. Stepping out into the halls, she followed the delicious scent to a an elegant set of doors. Opening them quietly, she looked on the figure laying on the bed.

Narcissa Malfoy, sleeping fitfully, with her golden hair splayed out in a halo around her.

All Rose knew at that moment was that she needed, absolutely needed, to taste what she was smelling.

Her mouth opened as she approached the bed. She never noticed as her emerald eyes turned a bright glowing red, nor did she notice her canines elongating into razor sharp points. Acting on pure instinct, she knelt down over the sleeping woman.

She quietly moaned as she smelled Narcissa Malfoy, a shiver of pleasure running down her body.

Without thought, she bit down on the elder woman's neck, waking her, and began to suck out her delicious, mouthwatering blood. She never noticed Narcissa struggle as she held held the woman down, or moan in pleasure as her vampiric magic worked on the witches body.

It was only after she had drained every last drop from the other woman's body, killing her, and released her neck that her mind began to truly be hers again. It was only then that she realized just what she had done, and that the thirst she had felt earlier was sated.

It was only then that she realized had killed someone.

And she had enjoyed it.

Rose screamed as tears of blood began to fall down her cheeks.

00000000000000

It took an hour for Rose's tears to subside.

Memories from before her turning ran through her head. Remembering that Snape had been in the circle surrounding her, Rose hoped he had his emergency Order portkey on him.

Slightly disgusted as she saw the bodies, Rose quickly made her way to the easily recognizable form of Snape. Rummaging through his pockets, she found the medallion and, hoping the pass-phrase was the same as the one Remus had given her at the beginning of summer (which had been the first thing taken from her), she said, "Light's Phoenix"

feeling the tug around her navel, Rose couldn't feel more relieved.

00000000000000

Rose took a swig from the flask she now carried.

Not wanting to feed off of one of her friends, the flask had been the first project she had focused on when she had landed in Grimmauld Place three weeks earlier. Luckily, though she couldn't use a wand anymore, her blood was heavily saturated in magic, in fact upon examination by Madame Pomphrey and Dumbledore, they discovered that they couldn't think of a single creature whose blood was so saturated in magic. This allowed her to use blood runes, she had never felt so thankful that Hermione had convinced her to take Ancient Runes in her third year, to make her flask.

It was filled with dragon blood, she found it quite tasty and it was more potent than human blood, and it was enchanted to never run out. She never wanted to get to the point she had been at when she first awoke from her transformation, and so she drank from the flask quite regularly and kept it close at all times.

She had discovered that she was not a typical vampire, and Dumbledore theorized it was because of the massive amount of magic that she had absorbed during her change. Silver, garlic, and even sunlight didn't bother her at all. Though, despite the fact she didn't need sleep, she felt more energized at night. She was also able to, instinctualy, turn into not a bat, but a pitch-black eagle owl.

Added into this were the typical vampire attributes of a greater sense of hearing, smell, and sight (especially at night), along with greater strength and speed.

But aside from Dumbledore and Remus, everyone was wary around her. Remus had said, "Who was he to judge a fellow 'Dark Creature," when she had asked him about it. While Dumbledore...Well, Dumbledore was Dumbledore.

"What are you thinking about?"

Rose turned to look at Remus, the last of the Marauders, who was standing in the doorway. Smiling sadly, she turned and continued to stare out the window. "They all fear me," she said simply. "They've tried to hide it, but I can see them tense as I enter the room, feel them shift away as I step near. Hell, I can hear their heartbeats pick up when they realize I'm near them." She wiped away a bloody tear, and just stared at the streak of red on her hand.

"I hate this. Not being a vampire, I can live with that. But my friends...," She turned back to Remus. "I've lost them already, they're just to polite to tell me."

Remus sighed. Stepping towards the girl he thought of as his niece, he pulled her into a hug. "It'll be alright Prongslet. They just...they need time to get used to it."

Rose shook her head as she took a step away. "No. I'm not like you Remus. You're only dangerous one night a month, me, I'm always dangerous." She turned away from him as she wrapped her arms around herself. "I'm leaving Remus. I've been in talks with the goblins, and they've agreed to help."

The werewolf frowned. "I won't ask why, I already know that. Hell, I fled to the muggle world after...THAT Halloween. I would have stayed there too if Dumbledore hadn't offered me wolfsbane in exchange for taking the Defense position at Hogwarts. But can you tell me where?"

"Someplace without magic," she explained. "Where I don't need to see the gift that was taken from me flaunted in my face. Where I can forget about being the Girl-Who-Lived, where I can start over anew."

0000000000000000

**Hope you Like. Please Review and Check Out the Challenges in My Forums.**

**This piece is a Prologue for several ideas I have, and I actually plan to, eventually, do a series of stories where Viper goes to different places each story. But I felt that this was a good stand alone story on it's own. So rather than repeatedly post it at the beginning of each story (none of which will be posted for a good long while due to my other story commitments) I'd post it separately.**


	2. Author's Note

**I currently have a poll up on my profile to decide which of my current five story idea's for the series I work on first. Note that I will not post one until I finish a few more WIP's (Works in Progress for those of you who don't know). Listed are the crossover and the pairing.**

**And I will not change the pairing, as these are stories I already have, somewhat, planned out.**

**Crossover-Pairing**

**Xmen-Storm**

**Xmen-Mystique**

**SWAT Kats-Felina**

**Star Trek: Voyager-B'Elanna**

**Law and Order: SVU-Olivia**


End file.
